


Innocence

by TallysGreatestFan



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Abuse, Drabble, Gen, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:41:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26717668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TallysGreatestFan/pseuds/TallysGreatestFan
Summary: Hordak notices something strange about another Horde Clone
Comments: 4
Kudos: 12





	Innocence

Nav turned, and again Hordak found something about her neck strange but could not pinpoint what. The port sat just below where blue crossed into white just as his, the gold of her top underneath it. Then he realized. He kept his covered no matter how hot it was.

“You never met Horde Prime?”, he asked.

“I was produced and served in Cluster 385 my entire live until I ended up with the Mazebuilder-Resistance. I never came closer than twenty light years.”, she tilted her head, “How did you know?”

He shook his head. Some things were better off unknown.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small idea I had. Have a whole backstory for this OC, but this is the first time I actually wrote her


End file.
